Order of the Black Comet
The Order of the Black Comet is a centries old knights guild. It used to be rather large, but as of recent has shrunk down to that a of a few guild houses. It has one in Kritana, which is its main guild house. The current guild master is nearing sixty years of age, and his son, Drake, who is nearing thirty, will soon take command. Focus and Tradition Its members focus mainly on chivalry and honor. Quests are also a big part of the guild. Though the guild is not necessarily on the 'good' side, they arent evil either. Family and tradition are a big part of the guild as well, and it has tapestries, heraldic coats of arms and paintings covering the walls, as well as trophies from tournaments and so on. History The Order of the Black Comet started a few centuries ago, with goals of becoming the peacekeepers of the world. At first they did wonderful things, saving villages and battling off evil wizards, but they slowly started to realize that they didn't ask for rewards. They realized they could get things out of this, and accepted any rewards they were offered. At first this was fine, nothing really odd, but then they started to figure out that they could very easily take the rewards...withough providing help. Slowly, one by one, the knights began to take what they wanted, and not do anything to deserve those things. After a while they became all-out brigands and raiders, only they were armed to their teeth in weapons and armor. Soon their leader, armed with the guild prizes, led them to sack villages and even took over a town or two. By this time countries were getting angry, and governments wanted them stopped...so they took action. Now if they tried to loot a village they would find a platoon of fighting men waiting. If they were to try and take another town they would find that the guards were doubled. Yet they were growing in numbers, for though they still saw themselves as righteous and honorable, they allowed even that of brigands and knights to join. Finally the counts and barons saw fit to lead their armies out to assault the capital guildhouse. But by the time they arrived, almost the entire guild had banded up there, and rather than the relatively easy killing the noblemen were expecting they met in a terrible, bloody war. It was a short war, lasting only a few months, but those few months were spent, down to the minute, with killing and slaughter. It claimed numberless lives and the fields on which it was faught were soaked through with the blood and gore of the soldiers who faught. Finally, when the king of the realm had defeated the Lord Knight of the guild, the Grand Master took his remaining men and fled, far away to the island of Kritana where they had not occupied. They made another guild house there and prepared to gather another army to retake their old guildhouse. Yet, when the Grand Master died, the guild changed. His youngest son, who was now in charge, tried to bring it back to its days of honor and righteous. He managed to change it well enough, but never fully succeeded. They do not have the same vile hate for all things evil as they once did, but they no longer prey on the weak. Origins The guild was founded centries ago, and a black comet crashed down to the earth when it was established, which the guild is named after. The guild had it's peak about a century after being established, and has since declined. Though it has always been home to more than skilled knights, all of which are loyal to the guild. Prize of the Guild They used the comet to make Enserric, their prized possesion. It is a sword made of the black metal from the comet, and when commanded, bursts into the swirling black flames the comet produced, strong enough to burn even in the oxygen-lacking eternity that is space. The swords compnion item is the Ecronic, a shield made from the comet. It has a few dozen small spikes lining the shield and a large one in the center. If bashed into an enemy the spikes glow and sent a wave of magical energy into the enemy. On it is painted a black comet. Also forged from this comet was a set of full-plate mail and a bucket helm, both of which keep out deadly toxins, acids, and other harmful substances that try to seep through any weak points. The cape that goes with the armor has a trail of balck comet dust, which seems to burn and cut the skin of its user's enemies like molten shards of glass. Finally is the star-fire crossbow. It fires bolts and regenerates bolts made from the metals of the comet. They trail the same dust as the cape, and the same fire as the sword encircles the bolts. The only problem is the time and strength it takes to reload the weapon. Equipment and Guild Almost every guild member has one enchanted item. These include banners, weapons, armor pieces or sets, and shields. They had many dwarven runesmiths back when the guild was at its best, so they were able to produce quite a number of weaker enchanted weapons. These enchantments may be something like a sword that turns undead, or a shield that redirects a small amount of magica energies. Category:Groups/Guilds